


Какая-то сёдзё-манга

by Ji_chan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ji_chan/pseuds/Ji_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Летний фестиваль и главный шиппер Хьюга/Рико — Изуки-кун.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Какая-то сёдзё-манга

**Author's Note:**

> В соавторстве с Friz@ для OTP-Wars. Бета - Rudaxena. Персонажи принадлежат Фуджимаки Тадатоши.

Хьюга еще раз перепроверил телефон. В сообщении от Изуки точно было "В семь в парке Шинозаки", он не ошибся. Но никого не было. И Изуки не отвечал на звонки. Никто не отвечал. Что за бред?

Хьюга хмуро оглядывался по сторонам. Если это всё какой-то дурацкий розыгрыш, то Изуки получит по шее. Хьюга мог бы потратить это время с большей пользой, например, забил бы еще пару десятков трехочковых. Или попросил бы Кагетору-сана потренироваться с ним.

"Или не попросил бы", — Хьюга вздохнул. Кагетора-сан в последнее время косился на него неприязненно, как будто Хьюга что-то у него украл, но доказать это не получалось.

В общем, Изуки был неправ. Не стоило его слушать, нужно было остаться в зале, вместо того чтобы переодеваться и идти на фестиваль. Мало Хьюга их видел, что ли?

Люди вокруг сновали туда-сюда, не переставая. Мимо пробежал пацан со сладкой ватой в руке, запнулся и чуть не полетел носом в землю. Хьюга сам не понял, как среагировал — подхватил поперек грудной клетки. Вата, правда, вылетела.

— Кота, скажи спасибо, — мама отчитывала мелкого, не переставая кланяться.

— Да ладно, — Хьюга только улыбнулся на глухое "спасибо" пацана и отвернулся, чувствуя, что покраснел.

И уткнулся взглядом в Рико. В юкате.

Хьюга шумно вдохнул, подыскивая нужные слова, но так и замолк. Дурацкая магия фестиваля — не иначе.

— Отлично выглядишь.

Вроде, ничего необычного: в волосах Рико привычно красовалась заколка, ее юкату, как и многие другие, украшал орнамент в мелкий цветочек, — но щеки Хьюги продолжали гореть.

— Спасибо.

Опыт прошлогоднего фестиваля подсказывал, что надо что-то говорить: Киёши постоянно что-то говорил, пока Хьюга только молча пялился на Рико. Но то Киёши, а вот Хьюге никогда не удавалось отвешивать комплименты направо и налево, да и вообще нормально поддерживать с Рико разговор не о баскетболе и чемпионатах.

— Ты с тренировки? — Рико спасла положение. Хотя как спасла… предложила поговорить о баскетболе.

— Угу, — Хьюга хмыкнул, но тут же поправился. — Изуки написал. Сказал, что всем надо развеяться.

Рико нахмурилась, и Хьюга сглотнул: она очень мило морщила нос. Рико много что делала мило, и Хьюге внезапно стало неуютно здесь, когда в такой толпе чувствуешь, что вы — наедине.

— И где его самого носит? И всех остальных, — он оглянулся, как будто Изуки должен был высунуться из-за ближайшего киоска. — Никто не отвечает на звонки.

— Может, они в метро? Там сейчас такое столпотворение, что и телефон не достать.

Хьюга еще пооглядывался, но вынужден был согласиться. Постоянно отворачиваться от Рико было как-то некрасиво, но и смотреть на неё в юкате долго тоже не выходило — начинали гореть уши, и заплетался язык. Как давно он начал видеть в Рико девушку?

Взгляд зацепился за палатку с мишенями напротив, и Хьюга выдохнул.

— Может, пострелять? Не надо далеко отходить, но и не стоять же тут, пока они доберутся.

Рико кивнула, и они направились к палатке. Народу было много, но очередь желающих выиграть приз продвигалась довольно быстро. 

Аттракцион представлял собой игрушечную версию тира. Хьюга постарался вздохнуть как можно тише, чтобы Рико не обратила на него внимания — каждый год одно и то же. Многочисленные палатки, суматоха, фейерверки. Все это, несомненно, было весело, но ко всему привыкаешь.

— Желаете выиграть приз для своей девушки? — подмигнул Хьюге хозяин палатки, но совершенно внезапно вспыхнула именно Рико.

— М-мы не...

— Да, мы не...

Хьюга закашлялся. Определенно, прошлый год его ничему не научил.

Он быстро осмотрел мишени, сразу зацепившись взглядом за плюшевого мишку. Кажется, Рико любила этого маскота, у неё на купальнике даже была картинка. Не то чтобы Хьюга пялился на её грудь, нет, конечно, просто… просто мишку было сложно не заметить!

Чувствуя, что лицо начинает пылать, Хьюга быстро пригнулся и прицелился. Жжение на щеках отвлекало. Рико была рядом, она повернулась и нечаянно задела его по спине ладонью, заставив Хьюгу дернуться как от огня. Конечно, он промазал.

— Хьюга-кун? — Рико посмотрела на него, удивленная такой странной реакцией.

— Прости. — По крайней мере, он мог оправдать красное лицо стыдом от промаха. — Неожиданно просто.

Рико моргнула и пожала плечами.

Хьюга глубоко вздохнул и прицелился еще раз. Мишка пошатнулся, но не упал. Оставался один выстрел.

Некстати вспомнился первый год школы и несколько месяцев, бесполезно потраченных на игровые центры.

Захотелось запустить чем-нибудь в ни в чем не повинного хозяина палатки, а еще лучше — в себя, чтобы мозг наконец перестал везде подкидывать сравнения с собственными ошибками. В следующий раз они обязательно победят. И он найдет в себе силы и… тоже победит. Попробует.

Хьюга сглотнул и почувствовал, что успокаивается.

Разве стоит думать о поражении, когда рядом девушка, которая тебе...

Хьюга расслабил плечи, аккуратно прицелился, и через секунду мишка упал с полки.

— Держи. — Хьюга протянул Рико игрушку и понял, что все еще краснеет. Но это уже не волновало: Рико улыбалась, тиская мишку. 

В кармане пиликнул мобильник — не иначе как Изуки и ребята наконец нашли дорогу в парк. 

Хьюга открыл сообщение и почувствовал, как начинает дергаться глаз.

"Мы тут потеряли Куроко. Опоздаем."

Хьюга поднял глаза на Рико, чтобы рассказать, но она уже смотрела в свой телефон. Наверное, Изуки и ей отчитался.

— Что делать будем?

Рико поправила волосы, и что-то блеснуло между прядей. Хьюга моргнул.

— Ты уши проколола? Когда? Мы же вчера виделись.

Рико вспыхнула и неожиданно повернула голову, показывая сережку-капельку молочно-белого цвета.

— Сегодня ходила, — на её щеках выступил румянец, и Хьюга вдруг почувствовал, как слабеют колени. — Мне, наверное, не идёт, да?

— Очень идёт, — слова вылетели изо рта прежде, чем Хьюга даже понял, что именно сказал. А когда понял, то снова почувствовал, как горит лицо. — Красиво.

— Спасибо.

Он краем глаза взглянул на Рико. Она улыбалась.

Невозможно было отвернуться.

— Только... — Хьюга замялся и отвел взгляд в сторону, принимаясь цепляться за все, что было поблизости, но так и не справился с собой: очень хотелось сказать. — Только тебе надо волосы подобрать. — Он запустил одну руку в карман шортов, а второй показал на голову. — Так будет видно. Они у тебя отросли...

Если вспомнить, он как-то делал ей стрижку перед началом старшей школы.

Не то чтобы у Рико не было денег на парикмахерскую — но она попросила, а Хьюга согласился.

Получилось кривовато, и пришлось ровнять еще несколько раз, отчего стрижка вышла совсем короткой, но Рико тогда долго смеялась и говорила, что так даже лучше.

Теперь же пряди касались плеч, закрывали уши. Челку приходилось закалывать не двумя, а тремя заколками.

Хьюга поймал себя на мысли, что не помнит, когда начал подмечать все эти детали. Это получалось само собой, как и то, что они с Рико иногда повторяли жесты друг друга.

Изуки обожал шутить на эту тему.

Хьюга перестал буравить взглядом ближайшие кусты и повернулся назад, отмечая, что Рико прикрыла лицо недавно выигранной игрушкой. 

...Она старалась не рассмеяться в голос.

— Что? — Хьюга удивлённо уставился на нее, не понимая, что происходит.

В ответ она не сдержалась, заливисто рассмеялась, немного откинув голову назад. Хьюга на секунду даже потерял ориентацию в пространстве, так неожиданно это было. От звонкого голоса по позвоночнику вверх и по рукам прошило дрожью, которая отдавалась в кончиках пальцев. Он поглубже засунул руки в карманы и отвернулся. Чертов Изуки, чертовы все, оставили его один на один с Рико. Чертов потерявшийся Куроко!

— Хьюга-кун, — голос Рико вырвал его из размышлений. Хьюга обернулся. Она больше не смеялась, но улыбалась счастливо, как не улыбалась, наверное, с победы на Зимнем Кубке, когда Киёши подбрасывал её в воздух, как ребёнка.

Киёши. Интересно, почему они расстались? Хьюга давно решил для себя: его не остановит то, что он влюбился в бывшую девушку друга, но тут и там, иногда даже ночью, на него накатывало чувство вины.

— Хьюга! — Рико треснула его мишкой по голове. — Ты меня слушал?

— Э? — Хьюга чертыхнулся про себя. Да уж, как обычно, ушел в себя, вернусь не скоро. Дурак. — Прости. Что ты говорила?

— Я говорила, — Рико надулась, как маленькая, и Хьюге стоило усилий не улыбнуться на эту умильную рожицу. Господи, скажи он кому, что считает Рико умилительной, его бы упекли куда подальше. — Что нам стоит начать наслаждаться фестивалем. Куроко-кун может прятаться долго, а они могут искать его, пока не надоест. Раз уж мы не можем им помочь, то стоит повеселиться и за них тоже. Хотя им там тоже не скучно, — она прыснула, и Хьюга не удержался, тоже хмыкнул.

— Квест "Найди Куроко". Уровень сложности — "Как получится".

Хьюга не считал себя врединой, но сейчас действительно хотелось позлорадствовать.

— Он наверняка где-то рядом. — Рико поправила заколку, и в следующий момент они с Хьюгой одновременно спросили:

— Куда хочешь...

Они замерли, и Хьюга закончил:

— ... пойти? То есть. Тут столько всего.

Рико на секунду задумалась, скользя взглядом по вывескам вокруг.

— Я не голодна пока, может, половим рыбок?

Честно говоря, Хьюге было уже всё равно. Важно, что с Рико.

Рико поймала четырех рыбок, он добавил к ним восемь своих — всё равно Хьюге они были не нужны, у него рыбки дохли через пару часов. А Рико они, кажется, нравились. 

Во время фейерверков толпа прижимала Рико к боку Хьюги. От чужого тела и собственных мыслей было тепло, даже жарко, и Хьюга млел, забывая смотреть вверх. Только косился краем взгляда, как Рико улыбается, глядя в сверкающее небо. Возможно, все дело было во вспышках света, но у нее под глазами залегли тени. Хьюга и раньше замечал, но сейчас они выделялись ярче. Наверное, ей тоже нужно было отдохнуть.

Потом он купил ей леденец и сразу пожалел об этом: смотреть, как Рико его облизывает, было сродни самоубийству. Потом Хьюга заметил стойку с бананами в шоколаде и порадовался, что купил всего лишь леденец. Восемнадцать лет и отсутствие соревнований плохо на нём сказывались, наверное, но неожиданно захотелось всего и сразу. И обязательно — с Рико, которая смотрела на него как на друга и капитана и совсем не заикалась, что хотела бы в жизни чего-то еще, кроме учебы и баскетбола.

— Ой, — Рико запнулась и схватилась за локоть Хьюги, вырывая его из невеселых мыслей. — Кажется, я натёрла ногу.

Хьюга опустил взгляд. В тусклом освещении фонарей по бежевой поверхности дзори расплывалось маленькое пятно крови. Рико закусила губу от боли, и Хьюга дёрнулся, инстинктивно пытаясь поддержать её, как мальчишку парой часов раньше. Рико оперлась о его руку и кивнула в сторону паркового парапета.

— У меня есть пластыри.

Нога упорно не хотела располагаться так, как надо, и Хьюга присел на корточки, вздыхая.

— Давай я, — он отобрал у Рико пластырь и аккуратно взял её за лодыжку.

Рико поджимала пальцы как от щекотки, но стерпела и быстрое промывание водой, и то, как неловко Хьюга лепил между пальцами пластырь. А потом хихикнула, когда Хьюга встал и отряхнул пыль с шортов.

— Я думала, такое бывает только в сёдзё-манге, — она оперлась руками о парапет и поболтала ногами в воздухе. — Осталось только… а, неважно.

— Что? — Хьюга уставился на неё удивлённо, но Рико только покачала головой и надела злополучный дзори.

— Наверное, пора домой, — она повернулась к Хьюге спиной и сцепила руки в замок. — А то тебе придется нести меня на плечах.

Рико говорила так, будто это смешная шутка, но Хьюга всё равно смотрел серьезно.

— Если надо, могу и отнести.

"Могу и на руках", — додумал он, и тут же снова вспыхнул. Хорошо, что Рико не видела.

О том, что изначально они собирались гулять со всей командой, Хьюга вспомнил, уже подходя к своему дому — после того, как отвёл Рико домой и сдал на руки Кагеторе. В кармане завибрировал телефон.

"Как погуляли? Что нагуляли?" — шутки Изуки как всегда были не к месту, о чем Хьюга тут же и сообщил ему.

"Эй, так как прошло? Только не говори мне, что ты так ничего и не сделал! Я так старался! Манги начитался, наверное, на всю жизнь вперёд!"

Хьюга нахмурился.

"Что ты имеешь в виду?"

"Хьюга!"

Трель звонка заставила Хьюгу подпрыгнуть и чуть не налететь на калитку собственного дома.

"Хьюга! — Изуки вопил так, что пришлось немного отодвинуть трубку от уха. — Я тебе такой шанс оформил!"

— Какой шанс, о чем ты вообще, Изуки? Вы там что, загулялись в поисках Куроко, и у тебя перенасыщение кислородом? Что ты несешь?

"Какой Куроко, мы все гуляли в парке Мизумото, чтобы ты мог сходить с тренером на свидание! Фейерверки, сладкая вата, рыбки и признание в любви! Не говори мне, что ты опять упустил шанс!"

Изуки тяжело задышал в трубку, видимо, отходя от крика. Интересно, где он? Явно не дома, раз родители до сих пор ничего не сказали ему за ор посреди ночи.

Так. Стоп.

Рико. Сёдзё манга. Рыбки. Фейерверки.

Признание?

Он вспомнил, как Рико болтала ногами в воздухе, сидя на парапете. Что там она говорила? Осталось только?..

Хьюга хлопнул себя по лбу и чертыхнулся.

— Она заметила.

Он говорил сам себе, забыв, что Изуки всё еще на связи, поэтому вздрогнул от ответа:

— Еще бы. Она же девушка, — лучший друг фыркнул в трубку и вздохнул. — Если поторопишься, то, может быть, она тебя не убьёт. Насчет Кагеторы-сана не ручаюсь.

Последнюю фразу Хьюга уже не разобрал, пряча телефон в карман и разворачиваясь.

Может быть, если очень постараться, то он сможет выиграть сегодня?


End file.
